1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to memory devices. In particular, the subject matter described herein relates to static random-access memory (SRAM) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
High bandwidth, on-chip memory is required for a wide range of applications, including but not limited to multi-core processors, parallel computing systems, or the like. It would be beneficial if a high bandwidth, on-chip memory could be designed that could concurrently handle two read and two write accesses with low latency.
Single-port (SP) SRAM memory, which supports either one read or one write each clock cycle, is widely used for on-chip memory. Such memory can be extended to support two simultaneous read or write operations by running the internal memory core at twice the clock frequency, herein referred to as pseudo-dual-port (PD) memory. True dual-port memory can be designed to support two read or write operations as well, with less memory density and typically custom design.
4-port register files (RF) exist in the art. Such 4-port RF allows simultaneously two read and two write operations. They are typically custom designed and available only at a small number of bits and are three times worse in area density as compared with single-port (SP) SRAM in a 40 nanometer (nm) General Purpose (40G) manufacturing process.
Dual-pumped dual-port (DDP) memory is another type of customized design currently being used. DDP memory uses internally a dual-port memory, which allows two simultaneous read or write operations, and runs internal memory at twice the clock frequency to allow for four simultaneous read or write operations. DDP memory consumes 70% more area and power as compared with SP and PD memory in a 40G manufacturing process.
The features and advantages of the subject matter of the present application will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.